


Too Rough (kinda like it though)

by notcha_son



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bickering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Choking, Clingy Keith (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dramatic Lance, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Flexible Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Horny Teenagers, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sneaking Around, Switching, Tired Shiro (Voltron), Training, actually sweet, suspicious Shiro, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcha_son/pseuds/notcha_son
Summary: When Keith and Lance train, Keith pushes Lance’s limits hard for reasons oblivious to Lance. He snaps and demands an explanation, all while pushing Keith off him onto the ground and holding him there. A smug Keith takes his chance.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 279





	1. I’m fragile!

During sparring Keith wouldn't have much of a problem with anyone. Hunk was more of a challenge, yeah. The guy is insanely strong and agile. But each time Keith was beaten he'd chuckle and Hunk would help him up with a kind smile, even apologetic. Pidge always made his calves burn at the end of each session for two things: his legs trying to catch up with her speed and her obsession with kicking him down. Shiro straight up just pokes his head and sends him stumbling like a toddler. Shiro always laughed so he wasn't too salty about it. He got irritated at first but always ended up chuckling or smiling or just peacefully letting go and continued on. He wasn’t particularly acting different with anyone. 

Anyone except Lance.

He was _rough_ with him. Then had the audacity to pull him up hard enough to stumble into him, like a rag-doll! Not to be a baby about it, but _fuck_ sometimes those punches hurt. And _holy shit man, chill the fuck out when you tackle_. It was like he was physically trying to go right through Lance like a fucking sword. Every time Lance was pinned down- which thankfully wasn't often- Keith's entire weight was pressed onto his body. Although he’s smaller, the guy had a ton of muscle on him. It wheezed out any air left out of Lance like a squeaky toy. Lance ended up gasping very unattractively, if being pushed down wasn't embarrassing enough. Just imagine it: sweaty, red faced, gasping while feeling the oxygen in his poor lungs being brutally knocked out. 

He wasn't about to complain either. He's too proud to cry about being hurt. It didn't even happen a lot. But when it did, god did it trigger a lingering irritation. Lance notices the difference in his sessions with Keith. Keith only takes out his full out attack mode on him and only seemed to get worse when he realized Lance could take it. It's like he's competing.

That's definitely it. Lance can take him with ease, even pinning him down more than Keith has him. Yeah, the guy might be tall and look lanky, but he's actually got some good ass muscle and skill in him. Have you seen his shoulders? Sexy ass back too. All of that has apparently threatened Keith's ability and given him a reason to attempt homicide everytime they spared.

Well _fucking_ not today.

He was going to confront him about it.

Right now, as a panting, red faced, and satisfied Keith is straddling his chest with his arm up against Lance's throat. Lance let him take him down just for this perfect opportunity. They had been sparring for _hours_ it seemed. Lance tried to be civil, okay? He really did try but he’s been dealing with this pent up shit for _way_ too long and Keith is right there above him after beating the shit out of him and holy shit lance is so, so done.

"What the FUCK." Keith jumped back a bit at the sudden deep bellow from Lance's usual not-so-manly voice. His arm’s secure hold loosened a bit and Lance took complete advantage and grabbed it, somehow using it to flip their positions. 

Keith yelped.

"Are you competing with me?" Lance demanded, glaring down at the man under him. He pinned his arms down besides his head, besides the face of a stunned red paladin.

Said paladin gulped. "Uh...no?"

Lance scoffed dramatically, not believing him, "Don't 'uh no' me! You're not like this with anyone else! You pin me down like it's your mission in life and hit harder than Pidge when I steal her headphones! Shit, even _Hunk_ has asked me if we've been fighting lately." At this point he sat back, not noticing he was basically straddling Keith while listing things off on his fingers.

“Not just sparring either. You're snappier, _ruder_ if its even physically capable, I always catch you glaring, shit I feel like you're gonna come in and murder me in my sleep! So enlighten me on why the fuck you hate me so much!" It was ridiculous! Lance thought they had grown closer after all the near death experiences and just chill nights talking in the break room. Shit, he’d started to think the motherfucker and him were friends. He finally took the time to focus down at Keith's face. 

Fucker was _smirking_.

The audacity!

Lance was about to go on another rant until Keith began to speak.

"You found it a necessity to sit on my lap to ask me why I'm rough with you?" 

_Is he serious right now?!_

Lance huffed, face turning bright red with anger. “You are _such_ a pain, Kogane.” He smacked his chest, slightly surprised at how...hard it was. He watched his chest heave for a bit before turning his attention back to Keith’s face. “Are you gonna answer my damn question? I got all afternoon or whatever the fuck a space evening is called and I _will_ continue sitting on your fucking lap until you tell me.” With an angry pout he crossed his arms across his chest, puffing it out a bit almost comically and sitting up straight. 

Keith, on the other hand, was calmly watching his posture change, having different... interesting visuals of the boy above him. His arched back, chest heaving from their sparring and his rant, flushed face, thin sheet of sweat on his tan skin. His _arms_ , man those arms, crossed before his toned chest. Not to mention his sparring suit sticking to his entire body, showing off the bumps of muscle all across and _fuck he was gay._

Now, Keith knows exactly why he’s rough with Lance. He’s a growing, 18 year old boy and being stuck out here fighting an intergalactic war with the same six people constantly and figuring out his blood is the same as those he fights is _kind of_ , if not a tiny bit, a source of frustration to his everyday life. But this is a different kind of frustration that he’s found separately everytime he looks at Lance. It was kind of a nice change, and he’s been trying to chase it. He’s been testing Lance’s limit and right about now is the perfect moment he’s been waiting for. 

If his life wasn’t so stressful he would’ve taken his time to approach this dick of a guy who he happens to have a bit of a crush on much more acceptably but who can blame him? He’s hot and Keith’s stupid. Besides, Keith has heard Lance at night when he’s alone in his room. They’re both having the same type of frustration and if Keith isn’t mistaken, he might’ve caught some not so subtle glances from the blue eyed boy above him. 

The blue eyed boy who’s glaring down at him right this moment with mentioned gorgeous blue eyes and furrowed, defined eyebrows. 

How does he even begin to explain what he’s feeling? 

“Well, for starters, I’m trying to test how much you can take.” At this Lance raised a perfectly arched brow, either questioning him or judging him. Keith held back a smug smile, opting for a calm expression. 

He loosened his arms a bit, looking more confused. “What’s that supposed to mean? You think I’m weak? Have you NOT seen me spar with the rest of the team? I mean, assuming you’re not trying to fucking kill them like you do to me, I’m pretty fucking agile if I do say so myself. Who are _you_ to judge my abilities? I’ve saved your impulsive ass more times than I can count! The _nerve_ -“ The more he spoke the more agitated he got pointing his finger to Keith’s face in a scolding manner, not noticing how close he’s gotten and how his body had leaned down towards Keith. He went as far as to place his other hand besides Keith’s head, still at an arms distance.

Keith’s growing smirk stopped his rambling, once again disrupting his previous thoughts with the way Keith raised his body up in a half sitting motion, using his arms as support. Lance, poor Lance, leaned back in a rush as he finally noticed their proximity but froze midway, looking at Keith’s expression. 

_What the fuck-_

“No,” he paused, using the time to lean closer- _was he leaning closer_? “It’s to test if, hypothetically, you can take how rough I can be with you.” Lance shut his mouth, scared to speak because god knows what the hell he would say back to that admittedly very seductive look on not-so-reserved-emo-guy he was currently straddling- _oh god his ass literally on his dick-_

Lance’s eyelids fluttered low, staring back at him with a similar look now and gave out a small exhale before speaking, “In what context?” His hands rested on Keith’s chest, having a sudden epiphany that he’s maybe been into this guy for some time. 

Without warning, Keith grabbed onto Lance’s hips, easily manhandling him below him once more. Lance gave a small surprised shudder as his back hit the floor again, his legs around the others waist and arms around his neck as a quick response to breaking his fall. Fuck. 

Keith spoke again, his voice husk, “Follow me and find out.” He got up then, leaving a now limp Lance on the floor panting a bit. _What the fuck just happened?_ After what felt like a lifetime, Lance sat up, feeling a bit dazed before looking around the room and noticing his dispersing teammates. 

They looked so unbothered. It’s as if these short 2 minutes of attraction towards Keith of all people and ... Lance ... didn’t _just_ happen. Was it all in his head? Did Keith make him hit his head hard enough to make him fantasize all that shit? 

“Hey, Lance, didn’t you hear Shiro? Get out of here man.” Hunk picked him up with one hand, stabilizing Lance’s slight stumble right away. 

Lance turned to him. “What?” He said almost stupidly, getting a strange look. 

Pidge explained with an unimpressed expression, “Spar time is over. Go shower, you’re gross.” _Ever the sweet one, Pidge._ Lance just nodded and left, leaving behind an unbothered Pidge and concerned Hunk. 

Hunk turned to Pidge, ”You think he hit his head a little too hard? Keith kinda killed him today.” To that Pidge snorted, amused that Hunk can be so slow considering his genius. 

“You’re saying you didn’t smell the raging hormones and sexual attraction? Please, they’re about to fuck and Lance barely processed it.” She laughed, loving Hunk’s expression shift from worried to bright red and horror. 

Lance slipped into the showers, hearing idle chatter from his team but not really paying attention to them. He didn’t hear Keith at all and figured he took a quick shower and left to his room like always. Lance eventually finished, debating if he should even get dressed before deciding that _yes Lance, you need to get fucking dressed_ and stumbled to Keith’s room. He stood for a moment before knocking, feeling dumb since he usually just barges in to fuck up Keith’s day as he talks about whatever the fuck. As soon as he did Keith opened the door, clearly expecting him, and pulling him inside gently. It threw Lance off a bit, expecting more rough treatment from the guy after all that talk. 

He spoke first, starting to pace in front of Keith who sat at the edge of his bed, watching him like he was something to devour much to a distracted Lance, “So um...I’m confused like. You trying to hint at something back there, but why? And like who the fuck let you be that attractive while sporting a fucking mullet because that shit is, for lack of better words, _fucking_ illegal.”

”Not a mullet-“ 

”-AND, since when have you ever tried that shit with me of all people? I thought you hated me! Now you got me fantasying about your dick and letting you fuck me in a matter of a day. I’m fragile! It’s a lot to process!” He stopped waving his hands, raising his arms up and dropping them dramatically. 

Breathing hard, he continued, “and by the way, my dick, this banging body and amazing face comes with a package and that’s my love and affection. So before I let you fuck me all night, promise me it’s mutual.” He crossed his arms, challenging the other to oppose his offer. His heart was punching out of his chest but his face was stern despite the dramatics. He was serious. 

Keith simply smiled fondly for a bit, not hesitating to say “okay” softly right after. Lance smiled back, losening his stance, “Okay.” 

At that Keith reaches his hand out for Lance, who quickly accepted the gesture with his own. Keith pulled Lance onto his lap, earning a little giggle before the boy’s cute ass smile turned devious. 

“Show me how rough you can be.” 


	2. Taming Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally fuck (yay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, shit happened and my motivation to write sex was out but here y’all go :)

"Show me how rough you can be." 

Lance had leaned close, teasing Keith by hovering his lips over the others. Keith felt his control slip, wanting nothing more than to indulge his want for Lance's warmth, greedy for it despite the growing heat in his lower belly. 

But no, he promised to be rough. 

He ignored the alluring arched back, muscular thighs straddling his lap and long, elegant fingers ghosting over his skin. Instead of taking a grab, he firmly pulled back Lance's head by his hair, the sudden treatment pulling a shaky gasp out of Lance and making a shock rush down his spine. He barely held back a whimper before his body froze in favor of focusing on Keith. Keith leans forward, breathing softly over his exposed neck and further up to whisper in Lance's ear. "You don't boss me around, Lance." Lance bit his lip, growing excited. He wants to fight back. 

He ground his hips down onto Keith, defying him, "You act like you've tamed me." Keith then digs angry fingers into Lance's small waist, lifting him to toss him on the bed. He was quick to crawl over his body; face determined to wipe off that smug expression with one of helplessness. 

Lance giggled, "Someone's pissed~" 

He's shut off from saying anything else with a soft kiss, catching him a little off guard but causing his heart to warm. He sighs, pushing his fingers into Keith's hair in soft caresses that match their lips. Lance is left breathless, Keith taking advantage and moving to his neck. Lance didn't have the mind to think that it was a trap. He was being lured with loving kisses and gentle groping, feeling precious under Keith's fingertips. 

Lance doesn't expect the heavy grind of the latter's hips, breath stuttering out with a whimper. Keith continued, loving on his neck, the space where it meets his shoulders, then his collarbones. He was passionate, appreciating, but most importantly, learning. Keith was focused on each reaction and which touch was rewarded with a shiver, soft noise, a sultry expression. 

Keith grabbed the other's jaw into a harder kiss, the heat getting a little more intense with their lips moving. Keith pulled away, Lance pushing up to capture his lips again but only earned a tug on his lip, teasing. He ground his hips up in frustration, hands grabbing at Keith's neck to pull him down impatiently, but Keith resists, going as far as to grab Lance's wrists and pushing them above the other's head. He attacked Lance's neck, twitching in his pants as he felt lance squirm and heard his whimpers under him. He was pulling for his wrists back, impatient and challenging. Keith only held on tighter. 

Their kiss was a fight on its own, both stubborn but Keith having the upper hand. He ground his hips down on the man under him, making him squirm and moan for more, but he kept his controlled, slow pace, driving Lance wild. Brown skin was unevenly flushed pink and bruising from Keith's sucking and biting, only taking from Lance. Lance was torn between living for the attention, but he was so, so frustrated. His moans became needy, aching for the throb between his legs to be eased and sucked,  _ something.  _ He's just being used. 

He hates how much he loves it. 

He started to complain again until Keith snuck his fingers on his throat, V-shaped and slightly pressing in a warning. Lance felt his whole body twitch with want, his head getting cloudy. 

"Give in to me," Keith rasped, nipping at Lance's earlobe, Lance swearing he could come on his voice alone 'cause  _ god damn.  _ The command was tempting. His resolve had been fading, impatience and greed for Keith were clouding his stubbornness. He hadn't even been fingered yet. 

Lance shivered, barely making out his words between gasps, "Make me."

Keith grew excited. 

Pale, yet strong hands pushed harder on brown skin, the air denial just enough to make Lance's eyes flutter and hard cock throb. Keith's calm face allowed a small smirk, getting more and more ideas on how to make him submit. The thrill prickled down his spine. 

He sat back up, releasing Lance, who responded with harsh pants and a flushed face. Lance's attention immediately found itself latched onto Keith removing his shirt, hard body, and scars all over, the most prominent one on his shoulder. He looked dangerous, sharp eyes glinting with the intent that Lance craved and feared. He could snap his neck, a thought that had Lance biting his lip and reaching shaky fingers for a taste. His hands were stopped right as they almost touched pale skin. Both his wrists were caught and brought together above his head again, Keith making a makeshift restraint with his shirt. Lance had half the mind the resist, too distracted at the proximity of Keith's sculpted chest to his face. He reached forward, biting at a collarbone, poking at danger. He pulled back just as fast, smug yet breathless. 

It gained a hand in his hair, harshly pulling back to expose his neck. Lance moaned loudly, skin hot as Keith bit, sucked and licked over brown skin. Teeth latched on his collarbones, chest, and the curve of his neck and shoulders. Opened mouth kisses traveled over his throat and ended it with a small nip at his Adam's apple. His hands had been exploring and groping under his tank top in places that make Lance's body tremble and electricity rush through his veins after Keith's fingers. Lance's back arched, legs pulling further up and gripping at Keith's sides. He needed more. 

His breath stuttered as Keith pulled back, removing Lance's sweats and boxers. His heart began to race as Keith grabbed at long, tan legs, squeezing before spreading them apart. Lance felt exposed, tensing a little but growing excited at the next move. His hands were big enough to hover almost entirely over his thighs, moving up and inward as he teased his inner thighs with thumbs, mapping him out. He was thinking. 

The man above stared at the skin his fingers trailed, feeling it shiver and twitch the more it brushed over sensitive spots, never touching the heat between Lance's legs. It was driving him crazy, anticipating some relief but not receiving. His mind was reeling; he tried to understand Keith's next move. 

Keith noticed his anticipated expression, purposely teasing and indulging himself in muscles and hip bones he plans on licking. "You seem impatient," he adds to the fire, loving Lance's stubbornness crumbling. Lance doesn't respond, his face frustrated and mind too unfocused to respond with something witty and demanding. 

Keith pushes his legs open, kissing and biting at his inner thighs. Lance breathes harder and moans softly, growing more and more impatient but feeling like royalty under the sweet treatment. Keith's mouth hovers over Lance's dick, plump lips slick, and so close to where Lance desperately wants him. He lets him have one lick at the crown, making Lance's back arch and legs twitch under Keith's stronghold. Keith continues, trapping the head in his lips and sucking, letting his tongue lap at the slit while Lance squirms for more. "Keith," Lance sighs, his hips bucking, but Keith was quick to hold them down, and he took his dick further into his mouth, head bobbing slowly and sucking hard. Lance moaned, the pressure sending warmth over him. Keith sped up, thick thighs pressing around his head as he added his tongue into the mix, earning more reactions out of Lance. 

Lance is desperately pulling at the makeshift knot, wanting to untie them to hold Keith's hair. His hips are still trying to move, but to no avail, Keith's big hands gripping hard and pushing down. He was helpless, left just to moan and beg for more. Keith pulled back to breathe, taking the time to trail wet kisses over the side and tongue at the thick vein going over the length. Lance was gasping, toes curling. Keith liked messy, leaving small but wet kitten licks at the head and underside of Lance's cock and leaving saliva to trail downwards. He took him back into his mouth, going faster and deeper into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time. Lance cried out, growing more desperate as he felt the pressure build-up in his lower belly. He chocked on a moan when Keith deep throated him, keeping him in there and his throat constricted. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, the feeling shocking him. Keith pulled back to lick at the slit before sucking him off again, this time moaning and making Lance whimper at the added vibrations. "Keith, Keith, fuck fuck Keith, I'm gonna-" he whined as Keith pulled away completely, reaching under the mattress for a bottle of lube. Keith quickly squirts some on his fingers, trailing Lance's rim and causing lance to arch his back and push his hips onto Keith's fingers. 

Keith continued fingering him for some time, really making sure to stretch him and purposefully grazing Lance's prostate just enough to have lance crave it before pulling back. Lance was squirming, wanting more but too proud to ask despite his moans. 

Keith smirked, "Your body is impatient, but you still won't admit it." He looked up at lance with a violet-blue gaze as he reached forward to lick at Lance's slit again, pulling back just as fast and speeding his fingers. Lance stayed quiet, breathing hard and desperately seeking out his release. "Fuck," he gasped, close to giving in. Keith pulled his fingers out, crawling up Lance's body beneath him and grabbed his cock, stroking long and slow. Lance struggled under his restrains, wanted to reach forward and kiss Keith as he pleasures him in an almost torturing way. "One little beg from your pretty mouth, and you get what you want," Keith said, soft but deadly. Lance felt another wave of heat wash over as he whimpered, indicating he's close with how much his hips are shaking. Keith grabs at the base, lance gasping in a choked moan as his orgasm was denied. 

He cried. Almost. Lance actually had tears in his eyes, expression pained and desperate. He felt humiliation crawl, but it was only exhilarating him in the end, knowing Keith gained everything. "Fuck, Keith, please." He gasped, over-sensitive and shaking, wrists red with how much he's pulling. Keith clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Gonna have to be straight up with me, Lance." He let go of him, sitting on his heels as he began to stroke himself for Lance to watch, feeling his skin tingle at Lance's lustful expression and growing excitement. His legs even attempted to close, being stopped by Keith between them. 

Lance finally caved. 

"Keith, please fuck me. Please," he hated how pitchy he sounded, but he just needed to be taken care of. He's done fighting. Keith got close again, kissing lance hard and pulling at his bottom lip before finally pressing the head of his dick against Lance's entrance, teasing. Lance kept moaning pleas, caging him between his legs so he wouldn't leave him. He needed him inside so badly. Keith had other plans. 

He grabbed Lance's legs and pressed them together, bending them towards lance as he shoved his dick between his thighs, fucking into them. Lance moaned again, feeling used and having the rarest satisfying moments of pleasure to his own dick as Keith did as he pleased. Lance squeezed his thighs together hard, earning a deep groan from Keith and harsher grip at his legs, definitely bruising. The bed shook under them, matching Keith's growling pace as his release came closer until it came to an abrupt stop, Keith panting and painting Lance's thighs white. Lance nearly came at how hot he thought it all was, especially Keith's expression as he lets go. 

Keith wasn't done, though. 

He kissed lance once more, hand choking him slightly just to make him lightheaded and swoon. It worked, Lance's wrists raw and panting hard between the spaces he'd been allowed. 

"Keith, take it off." He pleaded, motioning to his wrists and the makeshift restraint. He needed to touch him more than he needed to breathe. Keith complied, immediately being grabbed at and having his hair pulled, making pleasured shock rush up and down his spine. He was really missing out, wasn't he? 

At this point, they're both hard again, so Keith is quick to press against Lance's entrance and didn't hesitate to push inside fast. Lance chocked, head pushing back harshly as Keith immediately started a bruising pace. Lances screams filled the room, hands grabbing at Keith and nails digging into his back. His legs were tightly wrapped around Keith's middle, opening up as wide as possible to get him deeper inside. Keith panted, murmuring praise here and there that he knew lance would go crazy for. 

"You're such a loud slut; my dick makes you feel this good?" Lance simply moaned, honestly not even understanding what he's saying as his focus is elsewhere. "Yes or no?" Keith growled, pulling back to watch Lance's red, wet face. Lance gasped, "Fuck, yes, baby." Lance seemed to hit the answer right on since Keith thrust harder, pushing his legs to his chest as he went down like he would die if he didn't. Lance was back to screaming and choking after every cut off moan, tears streaming down his face. 

"Keith, Keith Keith, baby," lance chanted, calling Keith's attention from where they were connected. "Please choke me." Keith's eyes changed then, taking a yellowish tone and pupil sharpening. Lance was thrilled, a little scared, but trusted Keith enough at this point. He gets turned on his stomach, Keith lining up quick and somehow having more strength to thrust harder than before, Lance speechless and babbling nonsense between pleasured sounds. "On all fours," Keith growled, pulling Lance’s hips back to help and grabbing at Lance's neck with both hands from behind, bruising thrusts into his ass as he choked him as he asked. Lance made cut off noises and harsh breathing sounds, loving every second of it and almost wishing he'd pass out due to Keith fucking him this hard. Keith let go of his neck, Lance panting hard and falling on his chest, ass still in the air for Keith. The position only lasted a few moments before lance had his arms pulled back like reins, his moans free in the air, and a cough every now and then. 

Keith was fucking him with no pace and was erratic, stopping suddenly as he came hard with a loud moan of his own. Lance still wasn't finished but was so close, begging Keith not to stop. Keith complies, fucking him through his orgasm until he felt him cry out and go limp. 

He lay Lance down, slipping next to him as they both catch their breaths. 

"God damn Keith." Lance laughed, throat raw and sounding scratchy. Keith breathed out a small laugh, grabbing Lance's hand. He looked at him, smirking, "Round two?" 

"FUCK no." 


	3. Magic Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower fuck and awkward encounters.

"Hey Keith," Lance called softly, not needing to raise his voice in the quiet space between them. They faced each other, having been relaxing after their session and merely keeping the other company. Their hands were still connected between them. Keith had his eyes closed, but he hummed in acknowledgment. 

"Remember that island a couple of months ago? The one with the chinchilla looking things that were actually fish?" Keith huffed a laugh, "M-hm, I remember." He smiled, idly remembering sun-kissed Lance swimming in that small lake in the middle of a thick jungle until the little visitors had his screaming like a girl and out in no time. They nibbled him. 

"They tried to 'devour' you." Lance shushed him, smiling too. It was funny now, but terrifying for him at the moment. 

Lance sighed happily, "I've never seen you laugh so hard once you saw how cute they were." He loved it. Loved the happiness in his face and flushed cheeks, tears in his pretty violet-blue eyes. Ethereal, really. 

"I think that's the exact moment I fell in love with you." Keith sat up quickly then, their hands separating. "Are you serious?" He asked, voice considerably louder, and lance began to regret saying anything because it seemed like this wouldn't end well. "Uh... yes?" He asked, caving a little into himself. 

Keith smiled so wide then, "LANCE! Me too! But like, when you were freaking out and almost crying. It was funny as hell, and you know how shitty things were back then, it was a good time to smile, and you did it for me for the first time in so long. I realized then why you even got a smile out of me." Lances heart fluttered then, Keith's smile becoming extremely contagious. 

"Awww, Keith!! It's our little magic island." Lance sat up, grabbing Keith's hands again. Keith held tighter, his heart clenching at the sentiment. "You remembered?" He has touched, to say the least. About a year ago, they had a conversation once after they found each other victims of insomnia in the kitchen. They drank space-caprisuns together as they talked, finally coming to peace with each other and having a healthier "rivalry." Keith had told him his favorite song. It's Korean, so he didn't think lance would listen to it or bother to translate it. 

"Of course, I even had Pidge translate." Keith couldn't help but reach forward to kiss him, soft and tender. Lance melted, returning it with the same feelings. 

"This is really sappy, not gonna lie." Keith laughs, pushing Lance's shoulder and sending lance back on the bed. "You love it." Lance giggled, bringing Keith down with him. 

Just then, three knocks on the door. 

"Keith, I'm coming in." 

They panicked, Keith whisper-yelling while he urged lance into the closet, he barely had the chance to put their clothes under the covers before Shiro came in. 

"Ugh, Keith, it smells so much like sweat. Go shower, how dare you sleep like that?" Keith was almost offended, but he was too self-aware of why it really smelled. Fuck. 

"Whatever. What'dya want?" Lance giggles a little, quiet enough to not be heard. He loves Keith's little Texas slip-ups. 

Shiro sighs, "Well, I want you to fucking shower, but I also want to talk about you and Lance." Keith instantly feels the panic rise again, and heart freeze up. "Uh...why?" Shiro sits on the bed, Keith tensing up because he flattens out the weird bump of Lance's jeans before ignoring it completely. Keith is dying. He feels exposed as hell despite being covered. 

"Dude, when are you gonna tell him? I know you won't even admit it to yourself, but tell him you don't hate him. He looked annoyed and hurt when you guys were sparing. I thought you guys were friends." Keith felt bad, he knew he didn't take the right approaches, but he figures he and lance have figured that part out already. 

"Honestly, Shiro, don't even worry. We talked about it, and we're fine. Buddies. Best bros. Amigos or whatever." He knew he was acting weird, but he just kept going back to the same pictures of him and lance "talking" about it. 

_ "Oh fuck, Keith, baby harder-"  _

Keith shivered. Shiro seemed satisfied, proud even. "Well, you seem very relaxed and happy, so I figure it did happen. Go take a fucking shower." With that, he patted Keith's leg under the covers and sat up, leaving him alone to wallow in embarrassment while Lance finally came out. 

Lance instantly took advantage. 

"Sooooo, you're relaxed and happy, huh?" 

"Shut up, Lance." 

"My ass really is a huge stress relief, I guess. Should've known, it's amazing. You liked my dick too-" 

Keith grabbed his arm and pushed him on the bed, silencing with another kiss. This one was fun, nips here and there with the same loving dabs of the feeling they had before. 

Keith kisses him one final time, "Let's go shower." Thankfully no one else was around since they all showered, so Keith and lance were left on their own. 

~~~ 

"Keith, babe, you gotta let me actually wash myself." They've been making out for a while, sensual and caring at the same time. Keith was  _ clingy, _ hanging on to lance whenever they broke away for Lance to actually wash them both while Keith was preoccupied with Lance's ass. It's a great ass. Not to mention his muscled back and his urge to kiss wet trails from one shoulder blade to the next. They were about the same height, lance being a bit taller, and they were just at the reach of his lips. It was perfect, really. 

He reached over a little to get to behind his ear, kissing it before speaking softly, "I'm fine with you doing all the work." 

Now, Lance was proud of his self-restraint. He really was. But whenever Keith said things like that in  _ that  _ tone of voice, he just couldn't hold himself together long enough. It's a weakness. 

He puts the loofa back to hang and turns around, pulling Keith's hips towards his own and kissing him. He didn't want to wait or tease, just take and take at his own pace. He wanted Keith compliant. 

Keith had no complaints. He loved being manhandled and told what to do. He had no space of time in him to be a brat like Lance. He loved making lance submit as much as he loves to be submissive. 

Lance continued groping and smoothing out Keith's skin, Keith taking his hands to focus onto Lance's shoulders and neck, fingers slipping into his hair. Their kiss was passionate and smooth, a quicker pace picking up along with their growing pants under the water. 

Hands made their way down Keith's sides, to his waist, then behind to grab his ass. It was a cute bubble butt lance wanted to spank and grab hard at, but that could wait for another day. Lance was tired and wanted to fuck him quickly but hard and passionate before going to bed. He reached over for some weird Altean in-shower lotion he's used on his legs that leaves them soft and sleek, exactly what he needed to open Keith up. He began prodding at his entrance, Keith making small sounds that riled up lance that bit more, especially with Keith rutting his hips back into his fingers. 

Lance bit his lip, licking it after before telling Keith to face the shower wall and press his hands on them. Keith complies with no issues, arching his back and pushing his ass out for easy access. There's no way Lance wouldn't be fully hard at that point. He scissored Keith and added another eventually, guided by Keith's reactions and needy rolls of his hips thrusting back into his fingers, small begs and short breaths every now and then. It was hot, soft, and demanding. Matched him perfectly. 

Lance grabbed at his small waist, lining up and wasting no time to enter. "Ah!" Keith gasped, much louder than he was before but not caring. They were alone, after all. 

"There's that voice." Keith shivered at the voice beside his head, whimpering as Lance forced another thrust inside with no warning. "Be as loud as you want," Lance whispered, ending it with a lick around his outer ear before he started thrusting in earnest. Keith moaned and groaned after each thrust, wanting to push his hips back just as hard but being held down by Lances' surprising strength. He turned to see the muscles in his arms flexing as they grabbed at his waist and trailed open palms over this own muscled back. Lance noticed and pulled him unto an open-mouthed kiss, more panting than kissing. Lance twirled his tongue on his, Keith swooning and turning around again to force his hips back despite the tight grip. He slipped through with the water's help, and Lance groaned, letting go and thrusting into Keith's desperate body pushing back, rolling his hips and highs flexing. 

His ass bounced every time it hit Lance's pelvis. The contrast of pale and brown skin slapping against each other had lance mesmerized as he grabbed Keith's ass to spread his cheeks further, watching the display of where they connect. Keith was moaning unabashed, nearly drooling but wanting more. 

He did just as he wanted, begging lance to please fuck him harder, to please pull him back. How could lance refuse? His steady and hard pace changed into an uncontrollable speed that had Keith's moans cut after each other, head resting on his crossed arms of the showerhead and back arched as lance pounded into his ass, indulging himself in slapping his ass after every other thrust. Keith would scream after each one, "more! A-ah More!" He'd yell, voice scratchy and eyes watery. 

It didn't take long for the last slap to have Keith's hips stuttering and coming, relaxing and overstimulated as lance finished behind him, dragging his orgasm with slow, hard thrusts that had Keith shaking. He barely had it in him to stand as lance helped him out, legs wobbly and lower back aching. Despite it all, he turned to kiss lance hard and long, almost as a thank you. Lance smirked and returned the energy, helping his lover out and get dressed to go back to bed. His room this time. 

~~~

The next morning, Keith knew they fucked up. They cuddled, they kissed softly under the dim glow from Lances space fairy lights. He could've confessed even. 

But then Shiro started acting weird. 

He'd answer in short responses, completely avoiding eye contact. He would try his best to avoid being alone with him. Honestly, it hurt. The man was his brother, after all. He couldn't remember anything he could've done to make him mad at him. 

Keith just walked around like a sad kitten (it's how lance described him). He sought comfort in Lance's arm and dick, of course, but he needed more. So he took the initiative for once. 

"Hey, dickhead." 

Shiro spun around, surprised, and a little panicked. "Keith! Hi. Uh. Very nice seeing you, buddy." Keith almost gagged with how awkward he was acting. Not his normal awkward too. 

"Ugh, cut it out. Why are you acting weird? What'd I do." Keith crosses his arms, trying to look tougher than he felt but not noticing his pout. Shiro looked defeated and sighed, contemplating his next words. 

"Uhm. I heard you in the showers, and I felt weird around you 'cause you'll like my little brother, and you were calling out to Lance like he was there, and I didn't know how to act. 'Cause it's weird." Keith wanted to die. He hated his physical form right then and there. Let him disappear. 

"Oh god, Shiro, I wish I never asked." He buried his face in his hands, horrified. 

"Hey, it's okay, man, just tell lance I'm sure he likes you too. He's always staring after you and making you laugh and all that shit." Wait what? Keith looked up, confused, and annoyed at how oblivious this man can be. He felt remorse for Adam. 

"Fucker, Lance and I have been FUCKING. Lance was in there with me." He didn't care how he sounded, he was insulted he'd think he's  _ that  _ desperate for imaginary dick. He wasn't going to admit his obsession with Lance's body just yet. He has  _ some  _ self-restraint. To tease at least. 

Shiro was stunned, "Oh." He stood there mouth agape, surprised he didn't catch on and everything else piecing itself together in his head. He felt like that Kronk meme, so he voiced it out, "Oh, yeah. It's all coming together." 

Keith scoffed and stomped out, cheeks red, "DON'T SAY SHIT." 

~~~ 

Lance snorted, cackling right after like the humorless idiot he was, "I can't believe he memed you like that! Oh god, I knew he had it in him." Keith rolled his eyes, cuddling into him. 

"You're both infuriating." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt a little rushed, might go back to edit it but I hope it was okay for you guys :) Thank you all for your support! It means so much to me, y’all make me cry fr


End file.
